Contemporary man has devised numerous forms of entertainment based on attempting to anticipate numbers generated by a relatively uncontrollable source. Games such as these have been popular throughout history but in contemporary times one example that has earned significant notoriety is known as the numbers game where a player selects a plurality of digits in anticipation of a sequence of numbers which are selected by an uncontrollable source and will be published in a newspaper at a future date. This particular form of guessing game creates significant competition among the players and has been used in the past for illegal wagering in many areas.
In view of the increasing costs of administering state supported programs, many states have turned the Lotterys to raise additional funds to bolster their monetary reserves heretofore primarily supported by taxes. Many of these legal, state supported Lotterys are based on a numbers game concept wherein the players select a sequence of numbers in anticipation of a sequence of numbers to be derived by some random number generating means.
The numerous versions of number anticipation games presently used lack appeal, and thus utility in that the player must wait an unduly long period of time for the random numbers which he is attempting to anticipate to be produced and must also wait an unacceptable period of time for his reward if he has been successful in anticipating the winning number.